What doesnt kill you makes you stronger
by Helenmorgause
Summary: What doesnt kill makes you stronger thats Harry potter new moto. Its 7th year DADA nd Harry has to make vidoes of his life. what could go wrong oh rigts thats it hhis childood.


**This came to me while listening to what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. It reminds me of Harry potter so much it's unbelievable. Don't own o Harry potter btw :D its one shot. **

**Harrys in defence against the dark arts and they have been learning memory charms. They now have to show memories to their class and it has to be based on a song muggle or wizarding world songs. **

Harry has gone back Hogwarts and is in the same yeah as Ginny along with Ron and Hermione and the rest of the gang including Draco Malfoy.

Harry sat in his normal seat in defence against the dark arts. They had been learning memory charms and now they had learn to project memories. Its skill that could help within a trial you project the selected memory and show the court. It's amazing skill to have.

Harry really didn't want to do it. It's not the skill it's the fact now they had learned to do it there professor and old man, who was just as bad as Snape was, his reason to be bitter is the war had lost his wife. She didn't die she ran off with a younger man and that somehow was Harry potters fault because there wouldn't have been a war if I wasn't around.

We had to make a video to a song muggle or wizard. We had one to do on our own about our time in Hogwarts and then in a pair. I had gone with Hermione because she would understand the most. My childhood was filled with sadness and abuse and I was beating and bullied by the people I should call family. Hermione had been bullied by people because of her love of knowledge and books.

Nobody really knows about my life before Hogwarts. People asked "how was it living with muggles" but I never really answered. Ron knew I had bars on my window but Ron doesn't really understand. Hermione had asked she knows they didn't love me but never the full story. I've told Ginny bits maybe more than Hermione but she's working with Luna. So I'm working with Hermione Ron's not to happy but he's working with Neville now anyway. There's really no going back.

I had asked professor Hamburg (the horrid professor I told you about) if I had to do it he said yes otherwise I would fail my NEWTS. I don't care to much but I really want to be an aura so it has to be done.

The class had filled in and people were talking about how amazing there's was and how strange it was to see yourself as a child. Hermione and I were not really speaking. She was horrified by what I showed her and then angry at me for not saying anything. At least we got the work done. Ron and Ginny have noticed something has been wrong but they haven't said anything. Just as well they will hate me after this too.

I chose a muggle song back where we belong. It's the write song for me because it's about Hogwarts and that's the only place I felt at home. We did our own one first and net time we do the paired ones.

Seamus had done last Friday night by Katy Perry it reminded me of those good times of Gryffindor tower.

Neville had done some song about a battlefield. It really made me think how much we grew up. Ron had song from wizarding world. Dean had some Queen song it showed us at shell cottage. Draco Malfoy had gone with a muggle song which had surprised many including myself. Mika happy ending. It fitted really well I mean did we really get that happy ending? Will we ever?

Hermione's was amazing. It was something about all my life I've been good but now ? something like that anyway. It was really good it showed the good and bad times. The troll, chess bore, the girls bathroom, breaking Sirius out of Hogwarts and Buckbeak, me coming out of the maze and the dragon, umbridge and the fight at the ministry, the fight when Dumbledore died the snake and Godrics hollow and the battle.

Then it my turn. McGonagall had entered the room somewhere between Ron's and Deans and I really didn't want to do this.

Mine had started. It started off looking at Hogwarts for the first time then with me Ron in the flying car and with battle going on and how much it had changed. It showed some of our fight in the ministry both times. It had Voldermort grabbing my face and touching my scar as the words One hand on the devil baby and one hand on mine played. It's showed the Dementers mine and Hermione's fight to save Sirius. The chamber of secrets stabbing the Basilisk while its fang went into my arm. I and Hermione at my parent's graves the house in which it all had stared. The next part as I look around the room had some people crying I didn't really understand why. They never knew them? Why ?

Cedric as he was killed, Snape dyeing in my arms, my Dad trying give my mother those few seconds to live that little it longer. Sirius falling through the veil, Dumbledore's as he fell backwards off the tower in the school he loved so dearly and my mother screaming and egging Voldermort to kill her and not her baby.

It had the battle in and my minute Death. My parents' Remus and Sirius talking to me and the train ride where I met my best friends.

That's my life from Hogwarts, There been Death but all those good times as well.

I really didn't like the looks of people after the video but alas that's what happed to their hero. They didn't have it easy. People forget that I had lost so much and how it got to the point where there was really anything to fight for.

Hermione was now again talking to me. Now was the really test. My childhood.

Ron's was filled with love and the teasing of older brother. Neville had it hard seeing his parents' that way but he still had his gran to love him. Other people's childhood made realise really how much I had missed out. What would it be like to meet your parents' off the playground and to be loved?

Ginny's was like Ron's only with the fact she was always last. I feel bad for her but then I see her with her mother being hugged and kissed once again being loved.

Hermione and I had our turn next and my forehead had broken into a sweat.

It showed Hermione bullied for her books. Loved by her mother and farther as they told her they loved her anyway. Having no friends and walking home from school on her own. Never being aloud sweets, her parents' being at work all the time. Her hair being pulled by some girl in her primary school.

Mine. The flash of green light waking me up. The cupboard under the stairs, running away from Dudley and his gang. My uncle dragging me through the hall. My uncle holding me down as the pressed boiling hot spoons on my arms as a screamed and cried for them to stop. As I grew older I didn't scream. My glasses always being broken everything I had had been Dudley's never mine.

There tats my childhood. Then I realised something. Nobody was angry. They were upset and shocked at what my so called family had done to me or as it the boy who lived who had lived through so fucking much and never gave up hope that one day there would be a better world. A world where Voldermort wasn't killing people we loved. At the end of the day what doesn't kill you make you stronger.

**please reveiw :D **


End file.
